Jedipedia:Mülleimer/Die letzten Jedi-Portal
700px|center|link= Hinweis: Diese Seite enthält keine Spoiler für den Film! Das Wichtigste zum Film 200px|right|link=Star Wars: Die letzten Jedi ist der achte Film der Skywalker-Saga und der Mittelteil der Sequel-Trilogie. Er wurde von Rian Johnson, der für seine Arbeit an Breaking Bad und den Kinofilm Looper bekannt ist, gedreht und lief am 14. Dezember 2017 in den deutschen Kinos an. Seine Laufzeit beträgt 152 Minuten, was ihn zum längsten Star-Wars-Film bisher macht. Handlungstechnisch knüpft er direkt an das Ende seines 2015 erschienenen Vorgängers an: Die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung, angeführt vom Obersten Anführer Snoke, seinem Schüler Kylo Ren und General Armitage Hux, hat die Basis des Widerstands auf D'Qar lokalisiert und versucht, deren Evakuierung zu verhindern. Finn befindet sich noch immer im Koma, während Poe Dameron gemeinsam mit BB-8 in seinem X-Flügler den verzweifelten Angriff gegen die Erste Ordnung anführt. Rey überreicht Luke Skywalker auf Ahch-To sein altes Lichtschwert und erhofft sich von ihm eine Ausbildung als Jedi. Carrie Fisher und Mark Hamill nehmen ihre alten Rollen als Leia und Luke Skywalker wieder auf, erwähnenswerte Neuzugänge sind Benicio del Toro als Codebrecher, Laura Dern als Vizeadmiralin des Widerstands und Kelly Marie Tran als Ingenieurin. Die Filmmusik wurde von John Williams komponiert. Der Film wurde für seine Emotionalität und überraschenden Wendungen von Kritikern hochgelobt, wohingegen das Urteil der Kinogänger eher durchwachsen war. Wann spielt Die letzten Jedi? The Clone Wars Rebels Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück Die 15 wichtigsten Seiten zu Die letzten Jedi in der Jedipedia Die letzten Jedi Luke Skywalker Rey Kylo Ren Finn Snoke Poe Dameron Rose Tico Leia Organa Amilyn Holdo Schlacht von Crait Verfolgung im Crait-System Evakuierung von D'Qar Flotte des Widerstands Oberster Anführer Die wichtigsten Schauspieler center|150px|link=Daisy Ridley Daisy Ridley als Rey, eine machtsensitive Schrottsammlerin vom Wüstenplaneten Jakku, die von Luke Skywalker zur Jedi ausgebildet werden möchte … mehr center|150px|link=John Boyega John Boyega als Finn, ein desertierter Sturmtruppler der Ersten Ordnung, der nach einem Duell mit Kylo Ren zu Beginn des Films im Koma liegt … mehr center|150px|link=Oscar Isaac Oscar Isaac als Poe Dameron, ein wagemutiger X-Flügler-Pilot des Widerstands, Commander der Schwarz-Staffel und Freund von Finn … mehr center|150px|link=Kelly Marie Tran Kelly Marie Tran als Rose Tico, eine Widerstands-Igenieurin, die um ihre bei der Evakuierung D'Qars gefallene Schwester trauert … mehr center|150px|link=Mark Hamill Mark Hamill als Luke Skywalker, der letzte Jedi-Meister und der nach dem Fall seines Schülers Ben Solo ins Exil ging, wo er von Rey aufgespürt wird … mehr center|150px|link=Carrie Fisher Carrie Fisher als Leia Organa, Schwester von Luke, Mutter von Kylo Ren und Anführerin des Widerstands, der gegen die Erste Ordnung kämpft … mehr center|150px|link=Laura Dern Laura Dern als Amilyn Holdo, eine Vizeadmiralin des Widerstands, mit deren Vorgehen Poe nicht einverstanden ist, und Freundin Leias … mehr center|150px|link=Benicio del Toro Benicio del Toro als DJ, ein zwielichtiger Codeknacker, dem Finn und Rose auf Canto Bight begegnen und der anbietet sie zu unterstützen … mehr center|150px|link=Adam Driver Adam Driver als Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, der mit Hilfe von Snoke das Erbe seines Großvaters antreten will. Er ist fasziniert von Rey und ihren Fähigkeiten … mehr center|150px|link=Andy Serkis Andy Serkis als Snoke, der Oberste Anführer der Ersten Ordnung und Ausbilder von Kylo Ren. Er verachtet die Emotionalität seines Schülers … mehr center|150px|link=Domhnall Gleeson Domhnall Gleeson als Armitage Hux, General der Ersten Ordnung und politischer Rivale von Kylo Ren. Er befehligt die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung … mehr center|150px|link=Gwendoline Christie Gwendoline Christie als Phasma, Captain der Sturmtruppen und Finns ehemalige Vorgesetzte. Sie betrachtet ihn als Verräter und sinnt auf Rache … mehr Schauplätze Kritiken Der Film hat inzwischen (Stand: 4. Januar 2018) über 1,1 Milliarden US-Dollar eingespielt''Die letzten Jedi'' auf BoxOfficeMojo und hatte das fünftbeste Eröffnungswochenende weltweitEröffnungswochenende-Ranking auf BoxOfficeMojo. Zudem ist er der dritterfolgreichste Film des Jahres 2017Die erfolgreichsten Filme 2017 auf BoxOfficeMojo. Kritiker gaben Die letzten Jedi auf RottenTomatoes eine durchschnittliche Bewertung von 8.1/10 Punkten und 90% der Kritiker urteilten positiv mit der Begründung, der Film würde dem Vermächtnis der Star-Wars-Saga gerecht werden und gleichzeitig ein paar überraschende Wendungen beinhalten – und damit den Fans all die emotionsgeladene Action geben, die sie sich erhoffen könnten. Kinogänger verliehen dem Film eine durchwachsenere Bewertung von 3.1/5 Punkten, woraufhin Rian Johnson erwiderte, dass es unmöglich wäre, einen guten Film zu machen, wenn man sich nur damit auseinandersetze, was die Fans sich wünschenInterview auf businessinsider.de. George Lucas, der Schöpfer der Star-Wars-Saga, zeigte sich nach dem Kinobesuch schwer beeindruckt und fand Johnsons Werk „wunderschön gemacht“ Artikel auf hollywoodreporter.com. Unsere Kritiken könnt ihr hier oder hier lesen – aber Achtung: Spoiler! Außerdem haben wir euch vor Kinobesuch die zehn absurdesten Theorien zur Handlung (keine Spoiler!) und nach Kinobesuch die zehn coolsten Szenen aus dem Film (Spoiler!) zusammengestellt. Theorien rund um ein Schlüsselelement des Films gibt es hier sowie hier Hintergründe zu Rian Johnsons Antworten auf die zentralen Handlungsfragen. Begleitmaterial Im Rahmen der Aktion Journey to Die letzten Jedi wurde Literatur veröffentlicht, die einen Zusammenhang zu Personen, Schauplätzen oder Handlungselementen des Films beinhaltet. Erwähnenswert sind vor allem die Romane Phasma, Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan und Die Legenden von Luke Skywalker sowie die Kurzgeschichtensammlung Canto Bight und die Comicreihe Captain Phasma. Nach Veröffentlichung des Films sind unter anderem die Romanadaption, der Soundtrack, das Konzeptbuch, die visuelle Enzyklopädie sowie die Risszeichnungen erschienen. In näherer Zukunft folgen weitere Comics wie DJ oder Storms of Crait sowie der Roman Die Kobalt-Staffel. Trailer center|500px center|500px center|500px __INDEX__